Kazulia
•40% Aurorian •15% Luthorian •3% Ameliorate | religion_other = 20% Irreligious 9% Vardic paganism 4% Draddwyr paganism 3% United Church 3% Daenism 2% Sindo 1% Other religion | ethnic_group = 60% Kazulian | ethnic_other = 17% Draddwyr 10% Mikokuzin 8% Draniono 3% Hulstrian 1% Luthorian 1% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kazulian | regime = Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy | governing_body = Stortinget | governing_bodytitle = Stortinget | HoStitle = King | HoSname = Ingvild | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Richard Fältskog | area = 899,100 | population = 99,707,969 (4347) | est_date = 3 October 4614 (current kingdom) 2 May 2263 (first kingdom) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Kazulian Krona (KKR) | timezone = GMT +9 | summer_time = GMT +10 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +58 | Internet TLD = .kz | organizations = World Congress | gdp_total = 1,822,986,479,204 KKR (4347) | gdp_capita = 18,283 KKR (4347) }}Kazulmark, officially the Kingdom of Kazulia (Kazulianisk: Kongeriket Kazulmark) and internationally referred to as Kazulia in Luthorian, is a nation in northern Dovani. It is bordered by Dankuk to the northwest and Hulstria-Mikuni to the south. To the east of Kazulia lay its former colonial possessions (now independent). It is the 43rd largest nation on Terra, and has a population of just under 100 million. Etymology The name "Kazulmark" literally means "March of the Kazuls", and has been used on and off since the Middle Ages before becoming the nation's proper name in modern times. The suffix "-mark" is generally interpreted as referring to the medieval kingdom's independent location on the borders of the Empire of Gao-Soto, which dominated medieval Dovani, whereas "Kazul" refers to the Kazulian people (though this reference is strictly speaking metonymic, as Skjölds and Danskha constituted separate identities within the kingdom). The international name "Kazulia" is of Luthori origin, being used to describe the nation in colonial times. It is still the official name used when referring to the nation in the Luthori language. History It is accepted that the Kazulian people migrated from present day Dundorf and Dorvik eastward during the time period where a land bridge across northern Terra was present. They settled the mountainous territory in Kazulia, and removed many of the Gao-Showan clans which lived prior, ousting them further eastward into the plains of Northern Dovani. From 700-1493 the realm of Kazul was a loose confederation of different Kazulian tribes. Those living by the sea lived mostly off of fishing and plundering, and soon the Kazulians became famous for their ships, which were among the fastest and strongest of their time. The three main tribes of Kazulia were the Kazul, Sullestian, Skrigeres, Befäskars, and Skjöld. Upon the Luthorian colonisation of Greater Hulstria and the surrounding areas Luthorian settlers found there way north into Kazulian territories, shaping the modern Kazulian language and culture. The Kazul, Skrigeres, Befäskars have mostly melded together and now identify as Kazulians, but the Skjölds and Danskhas were more geographically isolated and remained more traditional in beliefs and customs as well as ethnically distinct. Regional languages have and still exist, marking a large difference between fylkes. Economy The centre of Kazulian economics is small to moderate businesses, as well as overall private, worker owned and operated enterprises. All businesses and enterprises in Kazulianare legally government owned, but run individually by democratic workers councils, with elected leaders maing the decisions for the companies. Promotion of inventions as well as ideas, the Kazulian economy from its earliest days has been innovative and problem solving which allows for export of Kazulian inventions, as well as other projects made by Kazulians. Being united by transportation and water systems, Kazulia has a well integrated economy with regions dependent on each other and economic cooperation between the individual regions. The state has large ownership positions in key industrial sectors, such as the strategic petroleum sector, hydroelectric energy production, aluminium production, the Kazulian bank and telecommunication provider. The government controls 54.3% of publicly-listed companies. Those companies are run directly by a board of officials from the Ministry of the Economy that make decisions for all the induvidual workplaces under that company. Highly progressive income taxes, the introduction of value-added tax, and a wide variety of special surcharges and taxes made Kazulia one of the most heavily taxed economies in the world. Authorities particularly taxed discretionary spending, levying special taxes on automobiles, tobacco, alcohol, cosmetic items, and so on. Kazulia's long-term social democratic policies, extensive governmental tracking of information, and the homogeneity of its population lent themselves particularly well for economic study, and academic research from Kazulia proved to make significant contributions to the field of macroeconomics during this era. When Kazulia became a petroleum-exporting country, the economic effects came under further study. Agriculture Agriculture has been an important and key element of the Kazulian economy for decades. Named the breadbasket of the world, Kazulia produces a majority of fruits and vegetables of the world and above all wheat. Due to a small population in proportion to the size of the nation and production of fruits, vegetables and wheat, Kazulia actively exports food related products to many different areas of the world. Animal husbandry constitutes the second most important component of agricultural production. Kazulia is the world's leading producer of pigs, chickens, and eggs, and it also has sizeable herds of sheep and cattle. Since, greater emphasis has been placed on increasing the livestock output. Kazulia has a long tradition of ocean and freshwater fishing and of aquaculture. Pond raising has always been important and has been increasingly emphasised to supplement coastal and inland fisheries threatened by over-fishing and to provide such valuable export commodities as prawns. The vineyards of Northern Hent are considered to produce some of the most finest wines in all of Terra. Mining Mining has been an important industry in Kazulia. Already in early colonial times many different minerals have been found and due to its size, Kazulia has one of the largest coal, iron ore, oil, gas, gold and diamond reserves. Many of these minerals have been exploited, exported and still researched. Until recently, coal, oil and gas remained internally in the country with very little export. However, due to ecological legislation this has been in constant change and countries reliant on coal, oil or gas have been becoming important export partners for Kazulia. As such, the industry is still developing however this is a key point of the Kazulian economy as it employs in fact millions of people and allows for profit. Manufacturing Industry and construction accounted for 40% of gross domestic product, and employed 20% of the workforce. Kazulia exceeds other nations in the production of weapons, chemicals and machinery. Weapons manufacturing in Kazulia accounts for 15% of weapons and munitions found of the international market. The Kazulian economy is built on the concept of small-to-medium sized; specialised businesses with an extreme emphasis on science and technology. From small chemical manufactures to medium sized technology companies, the Kazulian economy is extremely dependent on the output of said companies. Although these companies are worker owned, they still have massive outputs that are even higher than before the socialist party took power. Defence Kazulia is the largest weapons manufacturer in the eastern hemisphere, surpassing the arms industries of Indrala and Kalistan combined. Due to the nation's specialisation in the field of science and technology, the nation has zoomed into the arms manufacturing industry with ease. Geography Kazulia is mostly a mountainous region due to the Barrier Range, a large chain of mountains that separates all four Dovanian countries from the rest of Dovani. However, about one third of Kazulia is quite plain because of Kazulia's two coastal regions. Also the Krigsvatn, the biggest river in Kazulia, runs through the southern plain into the sea. Kazulia could be divided into three main geographical areas. First would be the Kazulian Barrier Range, the highest level in Kazulian regions, with its two highest peaks, the Snøhuset(5,687 m) in the west, and the Jotunstolen (5,804 m) in the east. Second would be the foothills of the Kazulian Barrier Range, also called the Woodland, and the third would be the plains, namely the southern, larger plain which also hosts the river Krigsvatn, and the smaller northern plane in Agatha. Government and Politics Kazulia is a unitary constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government, wherein the King of Kazulia is the head of state and the prime minister is the head of government. Power is separated among the legislative, executive and judicial branches of government, as defined by the Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. The monarch officially retains executive power. But following the introduction of a parliamentary system of government, the duties of the monarch have since become strictly representative and ceremonial, such as the formal appointment and dismissal of the Prime Minister and other ministers in the executive government. Accordingly, the Monarch is commander-in-chief of the Kazulian Armed Forces, and serves as chief diplomatic official abroad and as a symbol of unity. Olaf V of the House of Rongstad is the incumbent head of state. Crown Prince Harald is the heir-apparent, the legal and rightful heir to the throne and the Kingdom. In practice, the Prime Minister exercises the executive powers. Constitutionally, legislative power is vested with both the government and the Parliament of Kazulia, but the latter is the supreme legislature and a unicameral body. Kazulia is fundamentally structured as a representative democracy. The Parliament can pass a law by simple majority of the 70 representatives, who are elected on the basis of proportional representation from 20 constituencies for five-year terms. The Parliament of Kazulia, called the Stortinget (meaning Grand Assembly), ratifies national treaties developed by the executive branch. It can impeach members of the government if their acts are declared unconstitutional. If an indicted suspect is impeached, Parliament has the power to remove the person from office. In a similar manner, Parliament can call for the removal of the government through a "No Confidence Motion". The position of prime minister, is allocated to the member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in Parliament, usually the current leader of the largest political party or through a coalition of parties. It is common for single political parties to maintain power for centuries, however minority governments are extremely rare in Kazulia, especially after the 3500s and laws against the formation of communist and fascist political parties. Through the Crown Council, a privy council presided over by the monarch, the prime minister and the cabinet meet at the Royal Palace and formally consult the Monarch. All government bills need the formal approval by the monarch before and after introduction to Parliament. The Council reviews and approves all of the monarch's actions as head of state. Although all government and parliamentary acts are decided beforehand, the privy council is an example of symbolic gesture the king retains. Administrative Divisions Kazulia has five states — Agatha, Dreton, Flindar, Hent and Kelvon — and two special territories — the City of Skalm and Arenheim. In most respects, these two special districts function as states, except that the Federal Parliament has the power to modify or repeal any legislation passed by the legislatures of the territories. Under the constitution, the states essentially have plenary legislative power to legislate on certain subjects, whereas the Federal Parliament may legislate within all subject areas. For example, state legislatures have the power to legislate with respect to education, criminal law and state police, health, transport, and local government, however the parliament has the ability to legislate on laws that prevail over state laws. In addition, the parliament has the power to levy income tax which, coupled with the power to make grants to States, has given it the financial means to incentivise states to pursue specific legislative agendas. Each state and major mainland territory has its own unicameral legislature. The states are sovereign entities, although subject to certain powers of the kingdom as defined by the Constitution. The head of the government in each state is the Minister-President and in each territory the Chief Minister. The King is represented in each state by a Governor; and on Arenheim, the Administrator. 'Political Parties' As of July 4644 The political landscape of Kazulia is currently dominated by the left-wing. With the centre-left National Labour Party currently holding all seats in the Stortinget with no official opposition. Military The Kazulian Armed Forces – officially, His Majesty's Armed Forces – consists of four professional service branches: the Kazulian Army, the Royal Kazulian Air-Force, the Royal Kazulian Navy, the Cybernetic Security Management Centre and the Kazulian Home Guard. The forces are managed by the Department of Defence and controlled by the Defence Council, chaired by the Minister of Defence. The Armed Forces are charged with protecting Kazulia and its overseas territories, promoting Kazulia's global security interests and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular participants in the Three Mountains Agreement, NORDIC and other worldwide coalition operations. Overseas garrisons and facilities are maintained in Kalopia, Keymon, Hutori, Lourenne, Hulstria, Rildanor, Kanjor, Luthori, North Dovani. Kazulia maintains conscription and has done so for five (5) centuries. Annually, the Kazulian Armed Forces sees around 5,000 conscripts being brought into the armed forces; a significant reduction since the introduction of conscientious objector laws and civilian national service as an alternative route to military service. Kazulian forces maintain one of the fastest mobilisation speeds in the world. Kazulian forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 5 active aircraft carriers, and combined expeditionary units at sea with the Navy's Dovanian and Majatran fleets. The Kazulian Armed Forces relies heavily on high-tech weapons systems designed and manufactured in Israel as well as some foreign imports. Kazulia is widely believed to possess nuclear weapons as well as chemical and biological weapons of mass destruction. It maintains a policy of deliberate ambiguity toward its nuclear capabilities. The Kazulian Armed Forces have been involved in several major wars and border conflicts in its long history, making it one of the most battle-trained armed forces in the world. Culture Kazulia's Culture is rich in its history and closely related to the thousands of years of Kazulian history. Despite being settled by colonists from Luthori, Hulstria as well as other nations, Kazulia has maintained its regions uniqueness thanks to its mountainous homeland which isolates them for their neighbours. The arrival of foreign settlers were a great change for the native Kazulian tribes which survived in the harsher conditions of their Kazulian fatherland. The introduction of new, more modern ways as well as Christianity was a great change for the native Kazulians, however they successfully adapted to the new ways and after merging with the colonists the modern Kazulian was created. The importance of Kazulian culture has waxed and waned over the centuries, depending on its economic, political and military importance. Kazulian culture today is marked both by great regional and socioeconomic differences and by strong unifying tendencies. Tourism * Category:Dovani Category:Countries